Geddy
A wiry-framed man in his late-20s, Geddy has become a fixture of the 1308 bar, where he conducts the majority of his business. Sporting an old-school 70s-era pony tail and thin, round glasses, Geddy treats his drug dealing activities like a business, priding himself in keeping his selective batch of clients aware of any new products as well as providing quality service. His income enables him to pursue his real-life love: books. Background Some folks are addicted to cocaine. Some alcohol. Some Burger King. For Geddy, it's books. After graduating with an English Lit degree at Yale with high marks, Geddy soon found himself mortified that he would have to take a full-time job. How can he work when he had so many books to read?! He found an answer from a pot dealer who delivered to his dorm in Yale. He found out that he could make the same amount as a typical 9-to-5er if he would take just a few hours out of the weak to deal. Not comfortable fitting the typical drug dealer image, Geddy used the knowledge gained in his business classes to turn his dealing into a business, narrowing his client base to minimize risk. This enabled him to spend hours that would have been spent in a cubicle reading the books he loves. He found a partner with Cliff, a bartender at 1308 bar. The agreement: Geddy could use the 1308 to conduct business so long as Cliff gets a cut and no trouble would be brought into his establishment. Geddy has had a few rough goes in the dealing market. Dealing with some questionable characters can be problematic as these folks occasionally try to take advantage of Geddy's naivete. In addition, he has to deal with working in an intensely homophobic environment, putting him at risk in potentially troublesome situations. Finally, Geddy, for all his prudent choices, is a romantic at heart and is prone to being attracted to people who are trouble. Still, all this risk is worth if it means he can devote an entire week to reading James Joyce's ''Finnegans Wake ''uninterrupted. Involvement Geddy has turned into the preferred drug dealer of choice for Deadline and the best friend in the WHOLE world for Nightfall. Deadline and Geddy's relationship has since turned romantic, and the two have since fled Chicago in a stolen RV. Though he has genuine love for his troubled partner, Geddy occasionally worries that he's in way over his head as his life as a low-level drug dealer has in no way prepared himself to deal with the company of the SG-Joes, or the possibility of a jail sentence if he and Deadline are caught. MUX History In 2017 Eddie & Geds were hanging out at the Broca Beach mall, which was closing up. Eddie was high as a kite, and decided that since he hadn't eaten in about 3 days he was going to have pretzels at Auntie Anne's for dinner. He headed over there, and who's working the counter, but.... his old friend SAL! Sal's response was something to the effect of, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!" Ever-sympathetic Eddie replied, "Quit whining an' get me some pretzels." It was a heart-warming reunion. Logs 2010 * June 21 - "Fin" - Nightfall teaches Cliff, the bartender at 1308, how to make a mixed drink and later tags along with Deadline to pay failSpike a visit. 2013 *May 19 - Tres Vignettes - Three scenes that happen just prior to Sgt. Mace's undercover investigation of Eddie's Denver drug operation. Starring Spikewitwicky as Sal (the lawyer) and Elron (the enforcer), as well as Geddy the boytoy. Mature subject matter; something wicked this way comes. You have been warned. Players Geddy is played by SpikeWitwicky. Strategy Quotes Trivia See also External links category:humans